<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Each and Every One, Loved and Unique by Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066098">Each and Every One, Loved and Unique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre/pseuds/Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre'>Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Shorts, Wait aren't drabbles limited by word count?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre/pseuds/Blueberry_Muffin_Massacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, mostly unplanned shorts based on the abnormalities, and to a lesser extent the employees in my runs of the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O-03-03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no plan for a schedule or future writing on this, I'm just sort of rolling on impulse here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I waited.</p>
<p>I waited.</p>
<p>Eventually, The First of Them walked in.</p>
<p>He wore a white coat. He had glass on his face. His eyes weighed heavy with sin.</p>
<p>He wrote on a tablet of paper. He touched the walls that glowed. The room grew hot, He wrote. The room grew cold, He wrote. The room grew dim, He wrote. The room grew bright, He Wrote.</p>
<p>He finally spoke. He asked what I was. He asked if I had a name. But I do not reply. It is not my place to speak. It is my place to listen.</p>
<p>He walked up to me and touched my head. But it is not my place to react.</p>
<p>Finally, He Wrote. And then he Left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many others came to me. In coats of black. In pale metals. In bloodied leaves.</p>
<p>I listened. I listened to their sins. I absolved their evils.</p>
<p>Even if the sin was minuscule.</p>
<p>Even if the sin was Unspeakable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In time, the First of Them returned. Garbed in Black Flesh and Smiling Faces. Skin heavy with scars. Eyes dull with sin, like leaden weights.</p>
<p>He walked to me, and he knelt.</p>
<p>And he Spoke. Of his name and place here. Of the many he sent to die. Of his hundreds of sins, and not one good deed.</p>
<p>And I listened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O-01-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, There was a lonely little boy.</p><p>He had loving parents in a small household, but he was made fun of by all of his classmates.</p><p>His clothes were old. His hair, unwashed. His behavior, my it was so bizarre!</p><p>He was miserable at their cruel words, and desperately wanted a friend.</p><p> </p><p>So that night, he wished upon a shooting star for a friend.</p><p>Anyone who would be willing.</p><p>Even if they didn't play the same games, or be different ages,</p><p>He just wanted someone who could be there for him, and he could be there for them.</p><p>To not be alone.</p><p> </p><p>The star heard this poor boy's cry. The star wept for his solitude.</p><p>"I must help this child!" thought the star. "I will end his loneliness!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And as the star approached the boy, the earth was incinerated.</p><hr/><p>Ma'am, could you please try and describe what it was like entering the chamber?</p><p>"It was like...being lost in the middle of the woods in winter. Cold and Dark. But also...Empty. Not even any animals. I hate to say that I felt lonely given that old hag's nickname but I don't have any better words for it."</p><p>The abnormalities are given their names for a reason.</p><p>"Well they should rename her then-"</p><p>It.</p><p>"It! They should rename it then! To Annoying Witch who won't shut up!"</p><p>Please refrain from such unprofessional language in the interview. So you did not see anything else while you were incapacitated?</p><p>"While I was in that black haze, no. I just felt lost. Didn't see or hear anything."</p><p>That would explain your current continued survival.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>Security footage had O-05-76 enter the hallway you were in. You were staring at it in the footage, yet it did not attack you.</p><p>"Are you telling me that granny saved me?"</p><p>I'm informing you that you were incredibly lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. T-02-43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate it, here. This place of metal beneath the soil.</p><p>There is no prey. Not a single wandering creature to step into my web. Nobody except <em>them!</em> The ones that brought us here, into this, this tomb!</p><p>They are weak, but they are not enough! My children cannot grow from their blood alone! They can't be given the death they deserve for forsaking us!</p><p>Oh, My children, I'm so sorry. I tried to be the best mother I could...</p><p> </p><p>She's back. This one.</p><p>She is not one of them.</p><p>She is unafraid of us. She is <em>bored</em> of us! Why, I'd string her up on her manners alone if we weren't doomed to die here!</p><p>And yet she always brings us food. Not proper food, not food to grow, but it sates my restless children. And she always takes such care to be gentle with us...</p><p>Her shell looks like us now, like looking into a mirror. Copies of our glorious red eyes looking back at us unblinking. If it were any of <em>them</em> then it'd be mockery! But it's her, she's wiser than that. Kinder. Is it...Mimicry?</p><p>To scare off predators, perhaps? Not I! She wouldn't come to us if she were simple prey. No, It's something else...</p><p> </p><p>Flattery?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>